My wife has a battery-powered scooter, I would walk with her and before long I would get lower back pain and become fatigued. The Dude Tandem was the answer to my problem. Now with my Dude Tandem attached to the rear of her scooter my problems are in order.
We have made an extensive patent search at the Chicago Public Library and on the Internet and could not find any references to the Dude Tandem.